


A Wish into the Multiverse

by ForgettableFox



Series: Trope Bingo! [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgettableFox/pseuds/ForgettableFox
Summary: This oneshot is the first in an anthology series focused around popular tv tropes.Kagome finds herself at a crossroads - she has the completed Shikon no Tama jewel and needs the perfect wish. As she contemplates, she gets help from a very unlikely source.
Series: Trope Bingo! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205084
Collections: /r/FanFiction Trope Bingo Events





	A Wish into the Multiverse

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello everyone! /r/Fanfiction is having a Trope Bingo prompt challenge and I have decided to participate! I received a 5x5 square of random tv tropes that I need write to. Originally the challenge was just to write 5 to create a Bingo! However, I’ve decided to go all out and do all 25 tropes! The rules were simple – fulfill the trope, multiple tropes could be used in the same story, any length of story, any rating, and have fun.
> 
> So – I will be writing this in my free time since my main focus is still my Clamity Tempest: Miko’s Melody story. There will be 12 chapters in total that I have planned; each chapter is its own standalone story and I have bundled up multiple tropes. I’m trying to give myself a hard limit of 5k, but we’ll see how it goes. For those of you not familiar with my longfic, I average between 14-20k a chapter and have yet to delve into oneshots.
> 
> This is my first time doing any type of oneshot writing so I’m excited to give it a go! 
> 
> As per usual, these will primarily be Sess/Kag stories because that’s how I roll. Basically 0 canon, andddd super AU.
> 
> Here we go!  
> ENJOY!

**Trope: The Multiverse**

  
&\-------&

Autumn was Kagome’s favorite season.

Everything about the season signified change and that was something Kagome was desperate for. She zipped up her jacket and stuffed her chilled fingers in her jean’s pocket. Lost in thought, she found herself strolling alone through the woods. She had a sudden need to be closer to nature; so, she diverged from the beaten trail to walk through the untouched forest. Orange and yellow and red greeted her as she climbed over a fallen tree trunk, and the dead leaves crunched beneath her sneakers. A bird warbled in the distance and she grinned as another returned the song.

Kagome let her feet lead her until she came to an unfamiliar clearing deep within the forest. The small glade was surrounded by towering oaks and maples and bright-leaved gingko trees. A small brook babbled merrily through the tall grasses and Kagome felt it was the perfect place to contemplate her conundrum. As she made her way to the stream and sat beside it, she wondered if this glade was full of wildflowers in the summer; buzzing bees gathering pollen, hummingbirds guzzling nectar, and perhaps deer who drank languidly from the cheerful brook.

She stretched out beside the rushing water and closed her eyes, letting herself melt into the scenery. This was one of the few times she had the opportunity to be alone, and she reveled in the peace that the glade brought her. Never had Kagome felt more relaxed than when she was one with nature. Except for maybe the hot springs, but she was pretty sure _everyone_ was relaxed when they were there.

She breathed in deeply and the crisp air bit into her lungs, the sensation both pleasure and pain. Where summer had seemed to stretch on for eternity, winter was right around the corner. To Kagome, autumn always seemed so short lived – a period of transition and nothing more. Moving with deliberate slowness, she cracked open her cerulean eyes and lifted the jewel from her neck. The burden of being the Shikon no Tama Priestess sat heavily upon her.

The wretched jewel was complete, and it was up to her to make a wish.

A pure wish – the only stipulation to prevent further calamity.

Kagome ran her thumb over the sparkling pink jewel and considered, as she had for weeks now, what that one pure wish would be. Her best bet would be to wish the cursed thing into nonexistence, but that almost seemed like a waste after all the pain it caused.

She hummed quietly to herself and thought, _‘I wonder what the old me would have wished for – probably new clothes and answers to all the test questions.’_ She giggled.

“The old you is still living her life quietly five-hundred years in the future – we could always ask her if you’d like.”

Kagome shrieked as she sat up and scuttled backward from the woman sitting beside her. With a blast of reiki, she shot at her – but as the dust settled, the mystery woman was nowhere to be found. Panting, Kagome tucked the jewel away and searched the clearing. Her heart beat wildly in her ears.

“Well, that was rude!” said the woman from above, her kimono billowed as she landed back in the grass.

“Who are you and why did you sneak up on me?!”

“I didn’t _sneak_ , I appeared! I am Chimanta – Kami of the Crossroads!” She bowed with a flourish, long sleeves sweeping behind her.

Kagome took in the strange woman. She wore a multilayered kimono with traditional kimono robe in autumn colors; red and gold leaves were embroidered across the garment. Her hair was the color of copper, a burnt auburn that shone glossily in the sunlight. Taking in the woman’s face, Kagome was reminded of a pixie; all her features were petite – cute, with a smattering of freckles that started on either cheek and met on the bridge of her nose. Her large eyes were a bright emerald green and held an unfathomable age that didn’t match the woman’s young appearance. Her eyes were old in ways that massive camphor trees were old - they took root within the earth and observed all that passed with deliberate grace.

“A Kami?” asked Kagome.

“Of the Crossroads. I heard your call, about the jewel.”

Kagome furrowed her brow in confusion, “I didn’t call anyone.”

“But you did. I heard your cries as you walked through the forest; as you laid in this glade. You were crying for help making a choice. A decision – one that has you at a crossroads. Hence why I’m here. I couldn’t just ignore someone so desperately in need.”

“I...didn’t realize I was calling anyone – and you said you could tell me what the right wish is?”

“Welllll, not exactly. I can’t make that decision for you, but I can let you see how other _Yous_ are living their lives....Maybe that could help!”

“Other...Mes? What does that even mean?”

“Well, how familiar are you with astrophysics? Or multidimensional quantum theories?”

Kagome gave her a flat look, “Let’s go with – not at all.”

“Ah - alright then,” Chimanta tapped a finger to her lips, “Ok – so – how would you feel if I said that there were a million different universes out there and each universe had a version of you and your friends within it. And each version within that universe led their own life separate from all the others.”

“Like – parallel universes?”

“Close! You’re on the right track, but not quite. Parallel universes suggest two universes that mirror one another but have a different timeline of events. I’m talking a multiverse, where there are an infinite number of universes and events which are not connected to one another in any meaningful way.”

Kagome blinked, “Alright, but I don’t see how that will help me make my wish.”

The Kami rolled her eyes and let out a dramatic sigh, “It’ll let you see _options_ , help you make an educated decision to get rid of that burden around your neck.”

“Is this the part where you tell me I need to jump through a portal and I find myself stranded in a different dimension with no way of finding help? Lost from my friends and family forever while I desperately fight to stay alive?”

“Goodness no! I’m no Kami of mischief! I’m here to _help_.” Chimanta mumbled under her breath, “What kind of _life_ have you been living?! Geeze –”

The Kami of the Crossroads moved to the miko, who still sat in the grass, and knelt elegantly beside her. Reaching into her kimono, she brought out a golden mirror and carefully handed it to the girl.

“This mirror will allow you to _see_ into the multiverse. We can’t interact with anything, but we’ll get to see how you and your friends are dealing with their lives. Sound good?”

Kagome nodded and glanced into the reflective glass and gasped.

“What...what _is_ that?”

The Kami peered over curiously, “Oh, that looks like a spaceship to me.”

“A. Spaceship.”

“Yes. Should we take a closer look?”

The two women gazed excitedly into the mirror.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Woo! My first oneshot! Into the multiverse we go! For those who aren’t familiar, I like to stay pretty historically accurate with my stories in terms of folklore! So Chimanta – Kami of the Crossroads is a real Deity. A God who helps women and children with their travels. I felt that she was a fitting choice to help Kagome!
> 
> The second part of this anthology series is posted as well! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! I would love to know what you think!  
> <3 FF


End file.
